


Rub-A-Dub-Dub

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, softsmutsunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: Mycroft luxuriates in the tub while Greg is at work. When Greg returns home, he has something besides bathing in mind.





	Rub-A-Dub-Dub

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #softsmutsunday on Tumblr!

He was in heaven. Absolute heaven. Warm, wet, silky smooth skin. He stretched his legs taut, like an elongated cat. His feet just barely touched the porcelain edge. When they remodeled the bathroom, Greg insisted on a deluxe, oversize, claw-foot tub. Mycroft was not a believer at first. He mainly took showers - he didn't have time for a frivolous soak. But now, he begrudgingly admitted, the tub was the best thing about their bathroom. Deep, sleek and contoured just right for his long, lithe limbs. And it was big enough for two. But tonight, alas, he was alone, relaxing in the bubbles, reading a book. Greg had unfortunately been called in to work. 

Mycroft was just finishing the chapter when the bathroom door squeaked open and his husband peered around from the other side. 

"Well, aren't you just an enticing sight," pronounced Greg , coming over to the tub. He sat down on the floor by the middle of the tub and rolled the sleeves of his work shirt up past his elbows as far as they would go. It was steamy in the bathroom, Mycroft's hair having lost its well coiffed form and now hanging soft and loose about his head. His wayward curl was dangling unfettered off his forehead. Greg smiled as he twirled it on his finger and watched it bounce back into place. 

"Is everything ok at the Yard?" asked Mycroft.

"Well enough for tonight at least" said Greg as he dropped one arm in the tub, searching for his husband's skin. He found Mycroft's muscled thigh and gently stroked from knee to hip, back and forth, on top, on the outside, and in between his legs. Mycroft dropped his head back to rest on the edge of the tub, closing his eyes with a contented sigh. Greg moved his arm to Mycroft's other leg, continuing his minstrations, and then began tracing patterns along his lower legs as well. 

Mycroft began to fidget at Greg's slow, teasing pace. "More," he pleaded, bucking his hips. Greg could have prolonged his exploration and made his lover beg for relief, but Greg was hard and didn't know how much longer he could hold out himself. He began fondling Mycroft's erection, gently cupping his balls, and giving a few experimental tugs on his penis for good measure. Soon he had Mycroft writhing in pleasure, gripping at the edges of the tub. In a sudden movement, Mycroft grabbed onto Greg's biceps, dragging him into the tub on top of him. Water splashed everywhere, Greg sputtered and laughed at the water dripping down his face. 

They began kissing, slowly at first, then with more urgency. Mycroft pushed Greg up and tried to make his shriveled fingers obey and undo the buttons of Greg's shirt. Stymied and frustrated, he gave up, and tore the shirt down the middle, flinging it to the floor. The pants were more difficult. They were wet and clinging to Greg's legs. He had to stand up and remove them himself, all the while making eyes at Mycroft laying beneath him. Pants finally off, Greg laid down on top of his husband, water sloshing over the side of the tub, and they continued their stroking and rubbing. 

"I could come like this," murmured Greg into his husband's ear. 

"I want to be inside you," uttered Mycroft, grasping Greg around the middle and lifting him up. Mycroft grabbed the lube on the windowsill next to the tub, coated his fingers and coaxed Greg open. He slathered more lube on his cock, then lined up with Greg's entrance while Greg lowered himself down. The feeling was exquisite. While Greg rocked steadily on top of him, Mycroft took Greg in hand and copied his rythym. Soon, they were coming simultaneously, and Greg bonelessly collapsed on top of his lover. 

"Wow ," said Greg in amazement . "That was, just, wow! "

"That it was," agreed Mycroft. "We need to do that more often. "

"Glad we got the tub?" smiled Greg, gazing fondly at his husband. 

"The only thing I like better in this bathroom is you, darling, " responded Mycroft, pulling Greg in for a kiss.


End file.
